Older Version: Twin Suns
by Uzumaki-sama011
Summary: Ozpin knew a lost soul when he saw one. They were rare as humans always had something to live for. They had to, in the harsh world of Remnant, to despair lured Grimm. What was even rarer for someone who is truly lost is to hold onto what made humanity worth it. "Because there's nothing more important in a Huntsman than a gentle heart and the courage to do what is right."


**Story Fandom:** Naruto & Naruto Shippūden (AU) / RWBY (AU)  
 **Story Title:** Twin Suns  
 **Story Genre:** Adventure, Humor, Action, Romance, Drama  
 **Story Rating:** Rated M for Mature Content  
 **Story Ship/Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto x Yang Xiao Long  
 **Story Author:** Uzumaki-sama011  
 **Story Size** ( predicted): _large_ _(100k+)  
 ***Story Theme Song:** Skillet: Feel Invincible_

"One like you can never stand still." - Speech  
" **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** " - Technique Name  
 _Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono._ \- Thoughts and Highlighted Words

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ~-~-~ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 **Anime Law** **#** **11 - Law of Inherent Combustibility -** Everything explodes. Everything. First Corollary - Anything that explodes bulges first. Second Corollary- Large cities are the most explosive substances known to human science. Tokyo in particular seems to be the most unstable of these cities, sometimes referred to as "The Matchstick City".

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ~-~-~ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 _ **Twin Suns  
**_

 **Chapter One:** From Dust Till Dawn

 _"The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step."  
\- Lao Tzu_

 **~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **~-~-~**

Roman's day went splendidly thus far. Junior's rent-a-thug henchmen he hired were proving to be the perfect pack mules (if not much else) for a criminal ...entrepreneur such as himself. After all, it would be such a shame if his recently cleaned designer clothes got dirtied. He'd already managed to obtain several dozen crates of Dust from the local black market, draining the supply and increasing their prices for the foreseeable future and was now on his way to earning himself some much needed Dust of higher quality.

His target was a Dust shop located by the bay area whose owner was a frail old man who couldn't do zilch to him. All Torchwick had to do now was to ensure that the thugs didn't accidentally drop the Dust and blew themselves up. The loss of Dust would be a bigger issue than the loss of their lives; except that Junior would probably cease to do business with him in the future if the man's underlings ended up dead under his command. And Junior was a great source of information for those who found employment on the other side of the law. Something Roman didn't plan on being cut off from anytime soon.

Yes, Roman's day had truly been splendid up till now.

However... someone was being defiant. Normally an occurance likewise wouldn't be a problem for someone like him. His face was practically in all the news and his reputation was hard earned, ensuring that people - both innocent and scum alike - quickly got out of his way like sheep before a wolf whenever he was out working, even simply taking a leisurely walk.

Except that this one kid was playing deaf.

 _Ahem..._

Roman cleared his throat in a venture to grab the kid's attention.

No reaction.

The funny thing was that the target of Torchwick's ire wasn't ignoring the criminal on purpose.

He was simply tuning out the outside world from his inner one, effectively ignoring _everything_. It didn't help that he appeared to be browsing through the shelves mindlessly like he had no idea if what he wanted or if he even wanted to buy something. Standing still and occasionally twitching while he talked to the fox in his navel would probably earn him some odd looks he could do without.

 _COUGH! COUGHHH!_

Roman coughed into his gloved hands, putting more than a small amount of effort into it. Still no reaction.

His rent-a-thug underlings turned to look at him questioningly but he waved them off, telling them to get back to work. Growling under his breath for a second before recomposing, Roman leveled the oblivious kid a small glare.

Roman Torchwick hated being ignored.

There was no way for Roman to realize or understand how Naruto simply had much, _much_ better things to do than pay any attention to him. Things like arguing with a sentient mass of chakra the size of a not-so-small mountain residing in his belly that seemingly lived only to insult and belittle him, his parentage, his long dead ancestors and the entirety of the Uchiha clan. Though the blond haired teenager, former member of the Allied Shinobi Forces and Hokage-to-Be could hardly disagree on the last one seeing as Sasuke joined Madara's side in the war and was the cause of him being stranded in this world, Itachi spent a good deal of his ninja career being the big bad and composed boogeyman of jinchuriki worldwide before Sasuke offed him and Tobi, whoever the heck he was behind that mask of his killed his parents and caused Kurama's rampage that branded him an outcast for the entirety of his childhood.

The less said about that raving lunatic who's name was Madara the better.

Yes, the Uchiha clan wouldn't be getting any sympathies from him.

 _...do you think I'm trying to do, Kurama! Give me a fucking break here! If you're so smart than how-bout you figure out how to replicate the Sharingan's jutsu! Ha?! I'd like to see you try._

"Aheem..."

Stupid fuzzball, he knew getting back to their world was important dammit! It wasn't his fault he didn't have some sort of stupid hax power that tears rifts in space and time like Sasuke and seemingly every other Uchiha that Naruto ever fought had. Seriously, it was so unfair sometimes. And all of that because of some accursed pink-eye mutation. Wait, that's Kurama talking! But seriously, why did that revenge driven bastard always get the cool jutsus anyways? He was one of the bad guys for crying out loud!

"A moment please."

Being deeply engrossed in his argument with Kurama about their egregious lack of progress on getting back home left Naruto honestly startled when someone grabbed him by his shoulder and started to shake him.

Looking up at the owner of said hand he did his best to hide his reflexive jerk to draw one of his kunai blades and stab the man in the eye after flipping him over. Naruto sometimes had to remind himself how there weren't any undetectable White Zetsu clones in this world that would try to get the jump on him nor was there a masked Akatsuki freak that can casually waltz through walls and attacks like he was a ghost.

Naruto despised ghosts!

"Um, yes? Sorry, got caught up in my thoughts. What'dya need?" Naruto asked, smiling sheepishly as he turned to face whoever it was that was trying to get his attention. That someone was a man probably in his 30s wearing an odd red-collared white suit. He was holding a cane in one hand, a cigar in another _and_ had _orange_ hair.

Awesome.

The awesomely-haired man tipped his bowler hat at him with a smirk. Naruto wasn't fooled by it for a moment. Him cheating by having Kurama offer warnings whenever someone with ill intent was close had nothing to do with it, really! Too bad it didn't work on White Zetsus. Those things were just plants after all, they didn't have ill intent or emotion.

"No worries kid, just put your hands up where I can see 'em and things will be fine between us." he said, taking a drag of tobacco from his cigar and tufting out a small circle of smoke.

Naruto blinked in confusion.

Kurama only offered so much in any situation, the stingy bastard.

"Umm, what?" He took a moment to glance around the store as he asked that... the store that was no filled with people dressed in black suits... Naruto recognized them as Tuxedos and ties. Some people back home dressed likewise but that was mostly in and around Kaminari no Kuni. The old man who ran the shop was there, trembling behind the counter with his hands up in the air. The universal for 'please don't kill me'.

The black dressed goons were busy smashing glass casings around the store and grabbing canisters of _Dust_ before throwing them into duffel bags that were hanging over their shoulders. Dust was this... _powder_ that imitated the elemental properties of chakra. At least Naruto figured it was something like that. The blond Uzumaki turned his attention back to the orange haired man who wasn't awesome anymore.

"Are you... robbing this place?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, relaxing into a slouched stance that would have made Shimakaru proud. On the inside however, a small part of him was doing a happy dance. He hadn't been given a chance to kick anyone's ass in weeks! Those ANBU wannabes learned to steer clear of him after a particular incident that made him loose his cool.

The police still hadn't found most of their body parts.

The older male held up his cane, twirling it around by the handhold for a moment before leaning it against his shoulders, "You know, robbing is such a menial word for it. It makes me sound like some common criminal from the sidewalk." The man shook his head as he said that, his smirk growing when Naruto looked at him incredulously, "Simply put my young whiskered friend, my business associates and I have found ourselves in dire need of Dust and finding a store that open this late is rather tasking." The man smiled amiably, "I'd appreciate if you stood aside like a good boy. I hate scrubbing blood out of my suit. So, if you would please, hands up."

Naruto smiled with a nod.

"Of course."

His subsequent punch sent the criminal corkscrewing out of the shop like a malfunctioning pressure tank, smashing the store's glass front into thousands of little pieces before hitting the wall with enough force to make an impression in the hard material with his body.

Silence enveloped the shop while the store owner's mouth loosened. One by one the criminal's henchmen poked their heads out of the broken window and looked at the nearby wall, where their temporary boss had smashed into face first. With a moan of pain Torchwick fell out of his Torchwick-sized impression with a thump and all blood drained from their faces, turning them as pale as paper.

This was supposed to be an easy hit. Get in, grab the dust and get out before the cops showed up. They weren't being paid to encounter Huntsmen!

One of the goons cried out in fright when they heard the foreboding sound of knuckles cracking behind them.

They knew that sound well, they were thugs after all.

Silently, all the while doing a damn good impersonation of some earlier models of the Atlesian Knight the group of henchmen turned around to look at the blond haired teenager who just sent their paycheck packing. They ignored the little girl dressed in red, poking her head out from behind one of the shelves and looking at the commotion with suspicion.

The blond smiled.

It was the most horrifying thing the thugs had ever seen.

"Nighty-Night assholes."

Their bruises would have bruised bruises.

 **~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **~-~-~**

 _Sometimes later... VPD Station  
_

"Will someone finally tell me why I'm being detained? It's not like there are real criminals out there harassing the city at this very moment." Naruto cupped his cheeks as he leaned against the plain metal table, sarcasm positively dripping with every syllable, "Oh wait, there are. So what gives?!" he shouted, but was only rewarded with silence. Naruto glared at the two police officers standing by the door with as much heat as he could care to muster. Unfortunately the two men probably didn't even notice it, given the fact they were playing some stupid tabletop game on their scrolls. Heartfrost or something like that, Naruto didn't particularly care. He wondered why would the Vale police waste time and effort in finding him when they could be out in the city, patrolling and making sure other criminals were caught and cuffed. All they said was that he would have to give out some answers about him stopping an attempted robbery by some Torchwick guy. It was probably that sleazy guy he punched into a wall.

Next time he did a good deed Naruto would make sure nobody could track him down.

Something flashed across their scrolls and the two officers paused their game.

"Just relax kid, jeeze. You ain't under arrest or anything; we've already told you you can call your family or friends. In fact, you're almost home-free." the shorter, more snugly dressed officer said as the door behind him opened and another man walked in slowl, "Master Ozpin here merely wanted to share some words with you." The arrival nodded his head as he stared at Naruto with a smile. He wore shaded spectacles on his nose and his outfit mainly consisted of unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt.

"Indeed, I do." Turning his attention towards the shorter officer the man continued, "You have my gratitude officer Cheong, officer Castano. I know your shift has ended a while ago, so thank you for finding this young man for me. And do give my regards to Chief Rossa, it's been too long since we shared a cup of coffee." With a confirmation, a whole bunch of small smiles and a short handshake the two officers left the interrogation room, leaving the Huntsman and the Shinobi alone to size each other up as the doors closes. The older male was visibly much more relaxed and casual about it than his younger counterpart.

The first thing that stood out about Ozpin was his hair; it reminded him of Kakashi.

Ozpin even shared some other physical traits with his deceased sensei. His complexion was light and the features of his face were sharp, if mellowed out by age.

He held himself much the same way his sensei did, like an expert operator.

That alone was enough to bring Naruto's entire attention span onto him.

Ozpin approached the table at a measured pace and pulled out his chair, the metalic contraption that was criminally uncomfortable to sit in without saying a word. He then sat down, resting his walking cane beside him against the steel legs of the table. Naruto wondered what was up with men and their walking sticks in this place?

Then Ozpin leaned forward, practically invading Naruto's personal space as he stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Naruto leaned back a bit out of reflex, his face betraying the apprehensive look he was trying to project.

This day just kept on getting weirder.

"You have... whiskers."

Naruto scowled.

"Yeah, I've got whiskers, so what? You gonna spit and curse at me now that you realize I'm a Faunas." Naruto wasn't really a Faunas. Or as much as he was aware. Yet the fact remained that he wasn't merely human, he'd been influenced by Kurama's presence before he was even born. To top it off he'd been discriminated against his whole life. It was only recently, after saving Konoha for how many times that his fellow villagers started to let go of their hatred for the Nine Tailed Fox within him. So he could reasonably say he know what being a Faunas felt like.

The ash haired man chuckled.

"Oh goodness, no. I have nothing against our more... shall we say estranged, brethren. I've been a Huntsman for far too long to accept that way of thinking. No, what I want is to give you a proposition." Ozpin declared as he pilfered a scroll from one of his pockets and slid it across the desk towards Naruto who gave it a glance.

There was a video playing on the screen that showed Naruto talking to and then punching Torchwick out of the store and into the nearby wall. Then it showed him smacking the thugs' heads in before helping the old man put his stock back in order after tying up their hands with some steel wire he kept in his pouch. Pausing the video Naruto threw the scroll back across the steel table where it slid neatly under Ozpin's palm. Naruto searched the man's face for a clue on what was this about, but the older man simply stared back at him with a look he couldn't quite decipher.

It was beginning to bother him to be honest, in a way that a greener-than-grass genin would be bothered under his sensei's scrutinizing glare after doing something stupid. It was oddly... comforting, somehow. Naruto decided to hear him out. Then he'd decide if he would have to beat his ass black and blue for dragging him here.

"What kind of offer?"

The man, at first evaded Naruto's question, picking up the scroll and pressing it shut instead, "I've been trying to find a trace, any sort of footprint of you in Remnant's systems for the last couple of hours. Beacon's servers are second fastest in the world and I have access to every single database in Remnant. Anything that connects with the relay towers, I can access. Even networks in outlying towns and villages that dot the borders of Wildlands, if they are using the transmition system. While this can very well be seen as a huge invasion of privacy, I'm forced to sadly admit that these measure exist for a reason."

"So?" To Naruto, who came from a world where a short-distance radio with limited battery life was considered one of the pinnacles of communication technology, this went straight over his head, "Why tell me all of that."

Another faint smile pulled across the man's face, "You are present in none of them. No medical records, no face recordings, no traces. It would either mean you were raised deep within the Wildlands, in some town that was completely cut of from the rest of the world or you just appeared out of thin air (Naruto murderously squashed his impulse to let out a strained laugh). You don't have an ID chip, so you haven't entered the city through any legal ways. But you also didn't resist the officers sent to fetch you." Naruto snorted at him.

Of course he resisted. He protested for almost ten minutes and then cursed loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood when that proved useless but he wasn't going to harm people who kept the city safe when they were just doing their jobs. Well, not unless he was let out soon. Then he'd just blast his way out and disappear. He was not going to be detained. Ozpin continued, ignoring Naruto's snort, "I would presume that you're probably lost in some ways? You've obviously received training of some sort, even if I've never witnessed someone as young as you to be that strong."

Ah, so he was fishing for information. The man was beginning to resemble Kakashi more and more as he spoke.

Naruto crossed his hands behind his head, rolling his eyes, "No. I'm not a member of the White Fang if that's what you're asking. Those asshats and I don't get along well. And I was trained in a village hidden in the middle of a giant forest, we had a combat academy for kids." No point in lying about where he came from, not like the man could accomplish anything with the information. Konoha did not exist in this world.

"Mind telling me what plans you have for the future. Any dreams? Hopes." the man asked honestly.

Naruto looked at him oddly for a moment (This was supposed to an interrogation, not a pleasant conversation, right?).

When Ozpin didn't react Naruto rubbed his chin, looking up towards the ceiling as if it contained all the answers he needed, "Plans? Find a way home?" he said/asked, more to himself than anyone else, unsure if that was even possible without the Sharingan, "I wanted to become the leader of my village, but I can't really do that anymore. I suppose I want to keep everyone I can safe. Protect them."

Ozpin nodded. "That is a fine dream young man. And may I ask about your name. I might imagine you'd prefer to be called by it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That's rude ya'know. What's yours?"

Ozpin didn't seem offended at all, "Ozpin. Just Ozpin."

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"That's an odd name."

Evidently Ozpin could be just as blunt as Kakashi-sensei too.

"You really like to ask a lot of questions old man." Naruto commented in jest, letting his guard down. It was pointless, Kurama would have said something by now if it was deserved. Unless the lazy bastard was sleeping again. That could always be a possibility.

Ozpin gave another faint smile, nodding his head, "How will anyone learn anything without asking questions. When a person ceases to learn, they cease to live. And life is a precious thing. Worth having, saving and cherishing. Worth protecting."

Naruto blinked at the man's profound wording before scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed. This was proving to be one the most civil yet absolutely absurd conversations Naruto's ever had in a loooong, long time. And this came from a guy who spent at least an hour everyday arguing with a voice inside his head. "Well it comes from a book that my godfather wrote, the main character actually."

"What was the book about? Maybe I should read it..." Ozpin asked, almost sounding eager.

If eager came in polite, measured words that is.

Wait... was he really making small talk with a complete stranger while in an interrogation room inside a police station?

Naruto shook his head. His life was fated to be filled with the odd, weird and wacky no matter what world he was in, it seemed. "It was his first book, about the conflicts that tear the people apart and the protagonist's hopes to end the cycle of hatred. My parents hoped I'd grow to aspire the same, so they named me after the main character." Naruto grinned, "I even got to meet the guy. Got to knock some sense into him."

Ozpin nodded, "Your godfather seems like an enlightened man."

Naruto's smile dimmed, "Yeah... he was."

The ash haired man stapled his fingers together as he peered at Naruto, leaning back against the metal chair as he looked the whiskered teen in the eyes.

"I don't suppose you know who I am."

"Not a clue." Naruto admitted shamelessly.

The man let out another chuckle, "As you know my name is Ozpin. I run the Huntsmen Academy at Beacon Cliffs. I'm its Headmaster."

Naruto's golden eyebrows came together as he searched his memory for the terms; they were familiar all right. He remembered hearing about them when he was learning the language. Hunters. People who were trained to fight Grimm and crime with some of the most ridiculous weapons imaginable.

Odd and effective usually went hand in hand in Naruto's experience.

"You train warriors?"

"Not just warriors." Ozpin corrected almost sternly, "Defenders of peace. Champions of good. Guardians. To become a Huntsman one must know more than how to swing a sword or fire a rifle. It's a responsibility most people aren't ready for, maybe never will be." Naruto tilted his head. That sounded suspiciously like the stuff Jiji used to preach him as a child.

"If you say so. What about it."

"I'd like to offer you a place in my Academy. Normally students must attend and graduate from one of the combat academies that prepare them for the dangers of protecting Remnant, but you obviously know how to handle yourself in a fight. And I consider myself a solid judge of character. I was-"

"No."

Ozpin was taken back and it showed on his face.

"...Beg your pardon."

"I spent my entire childhood in a Shin... Combat Academy that my village ran. I do not wish to spend 4 more years behind a school desk learning useless things that will never help me in a fight." Really, history did not help much when you had fireballs flying at your face or lightning spears threatening to gut you. And since most of his enemies were literally straight out of the history pages, he'd know, "So no, I'm not about to become a Student again. I wouldn't fit in anyway. I have other things to do and can't let myself get distracted like that."

Ozpin leaned back in his seat.

"Hmmmm. And you're sure about that. Beacon only restricts the first years to academic courses and combat training. Seniors are free to, even expected to do field work with fully fledged Huntsmen acting as overseers. And at the end of their training students become recognized Huntsmen, along with all the perks and responsibilities such a job entails. Something I believe you have some experience in already."

Naruto wouldn't be swayed.

"Yes."

Ozpin nodded, reaching into his pocket as he stood up, "It's your choice, Naruto. While I suppose there's nothing I can do to change your mind... but in case you do..." the ash haired teacher slid a small paper card across the desk as he reached for his walking cane. Naruto picked up the card, still sitting in his seat. It had an address, a scroll number and personal scroll mail. Simple contact information all things considered, the only problem was that Naruto didn't own a personal scroll. Naruto looked up and Ozpin was already opening the doors. "We're holding the entrance exams in two weeks. Someone like you would go a long way as a Huntsman. It would be a shame to waste your potential for upholding good. It just might make this dark world a better place."

The door closed, leaving Naruto alone.

 **~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ** **~-~-~**

Ozpin mutely stepped out of the interrogation room (leaving Naruto to contemplate his words) and into the poorly lit hallway where Glynda waited at his behest. Usually the Beacon Academy's Deputy Headmistress would join the Headmaster in all of his talks to prospective students he found in the oddest of places, a trait that he knew sometimes infuriated the blonde thanks to her rather narrowminded outlooks on people, but Ozpin had a hunch her stern, imperious approach wouldn't be appreciated by the boy.

What's more important, she had gotten him coffee.

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy accepted the offered cup of black sizzling sludge with a gentle smile on his face before bringing the cup closer to his face so he could bask in the aroma. The Headmaster inhaled deeply. With a content sigh and a short sip he lead the way down the corridor, side-mindedly noting how the budget cuts to Vale's security in the recent years didn't even allow them to replace broken lighting in minor precint stations like this. He'd need to redirect some of his personal funds soon if things didn't change in the near future.

"He will come."

He knew the boy would come. He knew because he could see a lot of himself in the boy.

He was much the same when he was young and without a purpose, but that had been too long ago. Much too long for anyone else to remember.

The rhythmic _click clack_ of Glynda's stilettos made its way to his ears, "Ozpin, you know I have never objected your decisions nor have I ever questioned your plans, but I must protest this foolishness." Her stern voice demanded his attention, which Ozpin granted out of the corner of his eyes, his face hidden by the mug, "That boy wouldn't fit in with children that attend the exams. He's a cold-blooded killer."

"That's a harsh way of putting it." He said, bemused.

Glynda didn't seem to share the sentiment if the glare she was giving him was anything to go by, "You should know better. Recruiting someone like him would only invite trouble."

"So you suggest we let the boy adrift on the cruel currents of Remnant? Let someone with much more sinister plans discover his potential? Then what?" Ozpin's questioning tone was level and composed. It didn't carry any accusation or infliction. He was honestly curious of what she thought.

She took a deep breath. She never expected to utter the following words, "If someone must sponsor the boy. If he must be brought under someone's wings, it should be done by General Ironwood. His methods might be crude or unfit for our plans but he would make sure that the boy doesn't become a threat to society." Ozpin paused when she said that, his face narrowing in the usual way it did whenever he was thinking about something important before he continued to walk down the length of the corridor, taking a turn when they reached the corner that hid the stairs leading towards the roof-mounted landing pads.

"Those Faunas that the boy killed; the same people who ran Remnant's largest pleasure slave ring, men who abducted and raped little girls, men whom supported or made up one of the the most radical faction of the White Fang, men who were responsible for the massacre at Ice Blue Creak, deserved nothing less than what he inflicted on them. I hope you realise that, Glynda. As Huntsmen, we bear witness to many twisted machinations of humanitiy." As the man spoke his grip on the mug tightened to the point his knuckles were cracking. He recalled the particularities of the case-file, just another instance in which he honestly had to wonder if humanity was worth all the effort.

In truth he'd been lying when he said that the boy didn't exist in Vale's databanks. He did, but they were reserved-for-eyes only, "As far as the Senate or the fair King are concerned, the case is closed and he's an innocent boy. In fact most of them want to hire him and give him a pat on the back for dealing with one of Vale's greatest shames. And you'd do well to remember how it was a mere fluke that revealed their executioner to be a child."

Glynda glared ahead of her.

She did not need to be reminded.

"I want to know why do you insist on inviting such an obviously unstable person, no matter his age or past actions, into Beacon." A subtle change of approach? Ozpin applauded her silently.

"Besides the fact he could do some good in the world as a proper Huntsman? That he obviously cares for his fellow human beings?" Ozpin raised an ashen eyebrow at the Huntress before sipping his coffee.

"He's a ticking timebomb! He should be accustomed and dealt with by professionals." She hissed.

The Headmaster of Beacon remained quiet for a whole minute until they reached the landing pad, a simple slab of steel where one of Beacon's Bullheads was waiting to take them back to the Academy. He looked up into the night sky, covered by dark clouds.

It was raining.

"Have you seen the boy's eyes?"

Confusion was evident on her face. He didn't need to turn around to know that.

Ozpin sipped at his coffee again, subtly projecting his aura around it in order to keep the rain out of his caffeinated brew, "That boy is completely lost and without a clue on what to do with his life. He may try to hide it behind some bravado, or he might not even realize it, but he's stuck on something that happened in his past. Something recent I would bet. Some proper guidance or a kind nudge in the right direction may do him a world of much needed good." The Bullhead's ramp started to lower in front of them.

Ozpin's steps as he boarded the flightcraft were proceeded by his cane, a dull clank amidst the silent thrum of flight engines, "Children don't become assassins, nor do they become so good at it that only a system error manages to catch them by pure chance under a nurturing hand Glynda. Yet his experience has turned him into a kind person. I know you've seen the plenty of footage where he was the only person amidst a horde of people to do the right thing, merely because it was the right thing to do." Ozpin reminded pointedly as he sat down on one of the seats, the Huntress following suit across the aisle.

The Bullhead shook for a moment as it rose into the air and headed for Beacon.

Sitting in one of the uncomfortable faux leather seats, Glynda huffed but refrained from speaking. He'd already answered her questions and as much as she objected the integrity of the decision, she wouldn't argue with the man. He never did anything without a plan.

Placing down his somehow still filled cup of coffee, Ozpin held his cane upright with both hands as he looked down at he city of Vale through the bulletproof window by his head, a much wider, more genuine smile spreading across his face.

"But mainly because there's no trait that's more important in a Huntsman than a gentle heart and the courage to do what is right."

 **XXX END CHAPTER XXX**

 **Author's Notes  
**

 **YOUTUBE:** As someone who's been in love with RWBY ever since I saw the Red Trailer back in 2012, I enjoy seeing music videos done right with the series. I have found two that manage to capture the spirit of the story that Monty Oum created in their own way. Monty himself congratulated one of them on a job well done; this one I believe should serve as some sort of RWBY true trailer, but copyright laws are a bitch xD. So, make sure to watch **Project Legend**. And if you thirst for something with a bit more _oumph,_ **RWBY「AMV」- Feel Invincible** ; which is also the inspiration for this story's pairing, is phenomenal.


End file.
